


Seven Kings Of Calamity

by King_Revon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Revon/pseuds/King_Revon
Summary: Long ago, the All-Mighty Creator gifted each race something when they left his side to live on Earth. After the final race left, he decided that he wanted them to be free from his hand. To rely on themselves and not himself.So, once the final race left, he set into motion a set of seven bloodlines to allow them this true freedom.





	Seven Kings Of Calamity

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one of a few I am wanting to write and publish here.   
> Just an idea at the moment, but willing to expand the story from where it left off.   
> Any constructive tips and criticisms are welcomed.

In Native American creation stories, it states that the Creator gave each race a specific gift before residing on Earth. The Native Americans were the last to leave the Creators side.   
Once the Natives had left, the Creator wanted to give them all something more than what it is they had left with initially. He wanted to give them the freedom to live their lives to the fullest without having to rely on Him to do everything they needed. To allow them to learn, feel true emotions for oneself, be able to make mistakes and learn from them. Find true love and all these little things that make up a free life.   
So, that is why he wanted to give them something extra. Something some would come to name as "Sins" in later eras. However, He knew that, in order for the humans to have true freedom, they would need to have some of each quality of these "sins" to survive and be truly free from Him and have their own story, their own lives planned the way they wish it to be. Or, experience what it means to be free. That is how he ended up creating the seven Kings of Calamity. 

The Seven Kings were beings that the Creator chose to represent the Seven Sins of Humanity. Should they wish to acquire true freedom.   
The Creator knew that, should humans want to live they're own life for their own purposes and not be controlled by anyone else, they would need to have these qualities to fend for themselves and be truly free from His grasp. Allowing it, he didn’t want the races to suffer under his hand for taking their choice away from them, He granted these "sins" to humans the moment Native Americans left his side to live on Earth. The moment they had arrived, He set into motion, seven bloodlines that would become the representation of these "sins" when humans grew more intellectually and free.   
The major seven aren't sins forgiven by the Christ Christians believe in, but "sins" that accompany humans who grew into true freedom from Him.   
Each of the seven bloodlines became the representation of these "sins."  
The sins could be considered either good or evil. As the saying goes, too much of a good thing is bad. If someone or a whole civilization within their kingdoms exert too much of one or many of the sins, the Kings and their legions will take it upon themselves to correct the transgression.   
The Seven Sins are as followed: Chaos, Pity, Vanity, Comparison, Pleasure, Selfishness, and Greed. 

Over the centuries, three of the Kings of Calamity had governed the entirety of the land that would later become the Americas. The originals kingdom of the land was known as Caelum. Each land within North, South and Central Caelum/America would be controlled by two of the seven Kings. While the first King, the most powerful and influential will rule over the entirety of Aldegya with the help of the other six Kings. The first King is known as the High King. While all seven bloodlines were created at the same moment in time, the King of Chaos had emerged into the world before any of the other kings and established their prowess and their kingdom with it. Not long after, the other six Kings had emerged from their bloodline and taken their rightful title as a King of Calamity.   
Each of the kings looks after and take care of their own lands. They are praised as special children from the Creator. It is said that the Kings were more attuned with the Earth/land than any other within their kingdoms. It would not be until later when the white man had come in an Age of Exploration. They had taken care of their lands for centuries. Even when the White Man came, they still held their ground and confronted them. However, with the coming of the White Man, the Seven Kings were dubbed the Seven Deadly Sins. While not realizing what they truly represent, or trying to deny it with Catholicism.   
History was altered to show that the European Nations were victorious without many deaths, however, that isn't the case in true history. As many killed within the lands of the Kings, they killed twice as many Europeans to make up for the lost lives and invasions.   
Throughout the ages, the kings decided that the White Man could have the grounds of their lands. However, they can still make decisions within the Government and hold more power than anyone within their lands. Even the leaders of the now Americas know that they are being watched by the Kings. Some try and disregard them saying that they are nothing more than folklore or myth, but they don't really know what will happen. Should the Kings kingdom fall, The Leader will have to pay for the mistakes and sins. Most leaders know this clause as its stated before they accept their position. As there is a contract stating that if the nation comes into ruin or will be on the verge of ruin, the Kings will step in and rule over their kingdoms once more. 

The Kings of Calamity usually only come to deal with issues concerning their kingdoms or the entirety of Caelum, now known as America. They will get involved with the affairs of the kingdoms and should trouble come or will be created, they will neutralize it immediately. Making sure the kingdoms will still prosper. The way they do it is by eliminating the threat. Meaning, they will kill whoever it is that is causing issues. They are known as Calamities for a reason. The world has dubbed them the Shadows of the World. No longer Kings, but shadows that clean up the messes others make.   
Some fear them and will continue to fear them. Once the White Man arrived, they were considered evil and shouldn't exist. The wanted to kill them. However, deep down, they knew that they were something that was essential. That no matter what, there will be another King of that specific Sin if killed. Because, only when humans decide to give up freedom, the Kings will disappear from the history of the Earth. Making sure that people don't exert too many characteristics of the Sins and keep a balance between free will and evil.


End file.
